The Legend Of The Avatar And The Legend Of The Dragonborn
by ChainGun Butch
Summary: Throughout history the avatar and the Dragonborn have protected the world and kept it in balance, being reincarnated as their lives ended. Avatar Aang And Dragonborn Mystique ended the hundred year war with their friends. Now can the new generation of heroes keep balance?
1. Prologue

**Hello my people! Those few of you who have followed my stories in the past may have noticed my tendency to abandon projects and start new ones. Well, no more. I've decided to write a new crossover that'll (hopefully) be easier to write. I'll be starting with the first season of legend of Korra (I know I know, I have a lot of catching up to do) and moving up to the end and maybe beyond. As you'll notice in this prologue already, there will be differences in the story but I'm doing a crossover, it's hard to not make huge changes. Anyway, onto the story.**

_One hundred years ago, avatar Aang who was my father, Dragonborn Mystique and their friends ended the hundred year war and transformed the fire nation colonies into the united republic of nations, a place where people of all races and walks of life could live in harmony._

_Mystique convinced the Empire to send aid to the new and weak nation until it could support itself. By doing this, the rulers of the Continent of Tamriel, long the secret centremost landmass that was forbidden to outsiders became accepted among the other nations and soon opened its borders and allowed citizens of any nation to enter and become citizens._

_The other nations did the same for the empire and the world was better off for it. Trade agreements between nations followed and soon the empire shared its knowledge of the arcane and its advanced machines with the rest of the world, causing new ideas to spread like wildfire._

_Dragonborn Mystique became the ambassador for the empire to the other nations and the world saw an age of peace and prosperity. The other nations convinced the empire to stop its hunting of vampires and werewolves. Soon enough a world where any living and sometimes undead being was given a degree of equality that had never existed before was born._

_The Avatar and the Dragonborn oversaw the transformation of this world and led it to a brighter future but sadly, their tim e came to an end, and now the task of keeping balance in the world falls to the new avatar and Dragonborn. Our story begins in the southern water tribe..._

A small group of hooded figures made their way through the tundra of the South Pole. The group was formed by the leaders of the Blades, the greybeard monks and the leaders of the white lotus. They had been travelling for a few days now and Oko, the leader of the white lotus, was becoming impatient.

"Are you certain we're heading in the right direction? I know I've asked a hundred times but we can't see a thing in this blizzard. Perhaps we should make camp." Oko said impatiently.

"This storm will only get worse through the night and our tents won't hold out in it. We're going to need either find a cave or a town to shelter in." Delphine, the commander of the Blades said.

"I agree," Esbern, her second in command, added. "I think I see light in the distance, we can find shelter there."

"You people are afraid of this little breeze?" Arngeir, the speaker of the greybeards laughed in one of his rare displays of emotion. He was immediately back to his stoic self.

"We don't all live in a snow-temple on top of a mountain, Arngeir." Oko grumbled.

"Anyway, let's just head to the light and find shelter." Esbern said, trying to keep everyone moving.

The group made their way to the small village and Delphine pulled out a map, checking their location.

"This is the place, let's see if we've come all this way for nothing." She said and the four leaders approached the largest hut while the rest of the group stayed back.

The chief's hut was uncharacteristically small and unadorned, making everyone wonder at the legitimacy of the claim they'd come to investigate. Oko knocked a few times on the door and a man in blue and white furs opened and smiled.

"The order honours my family by coming." He said with a bow, referring to the collective name of the three secret societies.

The leaders returned with their own bow and stepped inside.

"Welcome." The chief's wife, Senna said. Everyone knew the names of the two already from the letter they'd received.

"We've investigated many claims already; all have turned out to be false," Oko began, getting to the point "What makes you so sure your daughter is "the one"?" he asked with a bored expression.

Tonrak smiled to his wife and nodded.

"Korra, please come in here." She called.

Suddenly a wave of rock blasted across the room and everyone but Arngeir jumped back in surprise.

"I'm the avatar, and you've got to deal with it!" Korra yelled as she sent fire blasts and rocks everywhere. A stray fire on Oko's robe was hastily put out. Everyone stared for a few moments and then tried to speak but failed.

After recovering from their shock, the leaders sat down with Korra and her parents. Korra fidgeted for a while and didn't look happy that she wasn't allowed to demonstrate more of her abilities

"I must admit, I was starting to lose hope we'd ever find the avatar." Oko said.

Esbern eyebrow raised "Starting? You've been complaining since we got off the boat."

"Yes, well, I think we're all surprised. Korra, how long have you been able to bend more than one element?" Delphine asked.

The girl shrugged "About a week." She said simply.

Now that, was a surprise, it was strange enough she could bend at such a young age, but three elements? And making such progress so quickly? That was unheard of for an avatar.

"How old are you?" Esbern asked.

"Seven."

"Well, I suppose it's quite obvious your daughter is the avatar. You must be very proud." Delphine said, turning to Senna and Tonrak.

"We are, very. Although, if you don't mind me asking, how long do you think it will be before you find the Dragonborn?" Tonrak asked.

"We actually found him a few weeks ago. His parents also wrote to us. They agreed to come with us along with their son to look for the avatar. They should arrive in a few days." Arngeir said.

"I see, I suppose I should get to the point, As you can imagine we have no experience with this sort of thing. What happens now?" Tonrak asked.

"You're not going to take her away to some secret training camp are you?" Senna asked, nudging closer to Korra.

"Cool!" Korra yelled at the mention of a secret training camp.

Esbern could practically see her thinking about besting everyone she came across during her training, trying not to smile.

"Actually, there is an empty training facility not far from here. Chief Tonrak, with your permission we could rebuild the compound and train Korra and the Dragonborn there." Esbern said, voicing the plan the order had already decided on should Korra be discovered to be the avatar.

"I know the one. If it means my daughter can be trained without being far from us, then I'll even supply the funding." Tonrak said but Oko raised a hand.

"That won't be necessary; we already have the necessary funds. Once we begin construction the compound should be ready within a week. You'll be able to visit Korra whenever you want." He said.

"What about the Dragonborn, where will you train him?" Korra asked.

"His parents have already made it clear they will relocate to anywhere they need to in order to be near their son. They even tried to supply the funds the facility will need but we turned them down as well." Delphine said.

"I take it they are wealthy then?" Tonrak asked.

"Rarnic is a high ranking member of the Mages guild in Tamriel and Katrina is a commander in the Imperial army. They were given special permission to relocate due to the circumstances and will only be required to return to Tamriel for a long period of time if it is absolutely necessary. They'll still have to make a few voyages to Tamriel here and there but they say it's a necessary sacrifice. They actually asked us to get permission from you to build a manor near the compound. We would have sent a letter ahead but the recent snowstorms have made sending messages anywhere difficult." Oko said.

"Of course they have our permission. It's only fair." Tonrak said after a nod of agreement from Senna. Even though Tonrak was the chief, It was plain to see that Senna had as much power as he did in the decision-making.

"Very well, if there's nothing else to discuss we will find a tavern in town to stay in while we make the necessary preparations." Arngeir said and after what felt like a hundred "thank you's" from Tonrak and Senna the order leaders and the few guards they brought with them went into town, politely refusing Tonrak's offer of staying in their guesthouses.

"Well, that went well." Senna said.

"yep, even if Korra was bored out of her mind." Tonrak said, giving a knowing smile in his daughter's direction.

"I just hope The Dragonborn and his parents aren't so… old." Korra said, referring to Esbern and Arngeir.

After a short laugh everyone went to bed, Although Korra was too excited to stay awake.

The next day…

Rarnic and Katrina had arrived with their son early that morning and after a short stop to see the Order leaders had gone straight to the chief's house. They did receive a few confused looks from the locals. After all, it wasn't every day a family of high-ranking high elf nobles came to the South Pole.

Rarnic was dressed in simple blue robes befitting his rank in the mages guild while Katrina wore her gold and red plated armour of an imperial commander. Karth trailed along after them, wearing simple green robes not associated with the mages guild. Two bodyguards in light imperial armour followed closely.

Katrina had elected to keep her helmet on but her crimson hair still spilled out in places and her brown eyes spoke of confidence but also compassion and caring.

Rarnic didn't keep his gaze directly ahead like Katrina. He was too busy taking in the sights of a new place and smiled when he glimpsed his son doing the same, almost walking into a vender's cart. It had taken Rarnic a long time to master the art of focusing on the path ahead and distractions along the way as well.

His son was still a novice in that field but was getting there.

Rarnic blue eyes seemed carefree and interested to everyone who saw them and his golden hair attacked the air around his head messily.

"So son, how're you feeling?" Katrina asked, looking at their son. He had taken after both of them in equal measures it seems. He had Katrina's energy and drive but also Rarnic's understanding and unquenchable need to get as much knowledge into his head as he could. This manifested in his orange eyes and hair of the same colour. Karth even had orange skin, a rare quality in high elves and one considered to be handsome. Katrina membered an old nickname the family had. Friends would often refer to them collectively as "the sun-elves" because of their bright appearance.

"Not bad, I just wish we had to time to look around but I guess we can do that later." Karth said.

"True, I just wish we had some now. I just saw some hunting birds we really should have a look at." Rarnic said.

"Dad, what would you do with a hunting bird? You don't hunt." Karth said with a raised eyebrow.

"True, but I can learn. It can't be all that hard, I mean-" Rarnic began but his son interrupted him.

"Young man, if you want a hunting bird you need to prove to me that you're responsible enough to have one and won't try to turn it pink like that hamster we bought you." Karth said in a stern voice that was obviously a joke.

Katrina burst out laughing and after a few minutes even the bodyguards had a hard time looking serious. Katrina turned to them.

"If you need to laugh then laugh." She said between giggles.

The bodyguards then stopped all attempts to keep their composure and everyone took a few minutes before looking at an annoyed Rarnic.

"That was an important experiment." He said, trying to defend his honour.

"That consequently gender-swapped the poor hamster. I wouldn't be surprised if the poor rodent is still trying to find herself... or himself. I never did check what it was originally." Karth said, the only one able to remain serious after the joke.

They had to stop for another five minutes to calm down.

"Regardless, I can see I'm not going to win this. Let's go. Karth, sleep with one eye open." Rarnic said jokingly and they continued.

Soon they reached the chief's house and Katrina knocked. After a minute a tall man appeared.

"Can I help you?" he asked, rubbing his eyes as if he'd just woken up.

"You must be Chief Tonrak, I'm Katrina Drakus and this is my husband Rarnic and our son Karth." Katrina said holding out a hand.

Chief Tonrak appeared to only have noticed who he was talking to and shook hands with Katrina and Rarnic.

"It's an honour to meet you. Please come in." Tonrak said and excused himself to fetch Senna.

The guards remained outside and the family looked around the modest house.

"It reminds me of Skyrim in some ways." Karth said.

"The decorations are vaguely similar." Rarnic said.

Soon enough Senna and Tonrak appeared and after a few more greetings everyone sat down.

"So, were you as surprised as we were when you found out?" Tonrak asked.

"I think so. Karth why don't you tell Tonrak and Senna how we found out?" Katrina asked.

Karth looked embarrassed for a moment "I may or may not have sneezed a wall down… and the building it was attached to. Apparently shouts can be quite dangerous when combined with a cold." He said, earning a few grins from his parents.

"What about your daughter, how did she find out?" Karth asked.

"I was trying to bend the ice off of the roof and I ended up setting it on fire." Korra said as she walked in.

"Oh hey sweaty, I thought you were still asleep." Senna said as Korra came closer.

"Korra, I'd like you to meet Rarnic and Katrina and their son Karth." Tonrak said.

"Nice to meet you." Korra said.

"Same here." Karth said.

The conversation continued for a few minutes with the parents talking about the plans for everything , after a while the kids became bored and went outside.

Karth fist pumped the two orc guards as he went by.

"Why are grownups so boring when they get close enough?" Karth asked Korra as they walked towards a patch of snow that appeared to be a makeshift training ring.

"I don't know. Yours seem pretty cool though." Korra said as they sat down on some crates.

"Thanks. Yours seem alright too." He replied then after a few minutes grinned.

"So, you really set the roof on fire?" He asked.

"Yeah, but at least the building's still standing." Korra said with a grin of her own.

TEN YEARS LATER

Korra rode Naga across the tundra towards the compound. She tasted victory as Naga neared the gate to the compund. Korra was high on adrenaline and urged Naga to give it everything she could. The giant polar bear dog sped forward and Korra grinned. Naga jumped over a large rock and sped forward again.

"There's no way he's gonna catch up." She thought but her grin disappeared as a dark shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Karth a few feet above her, Phoenix, his eagle, keeping a tight hold around his shoulders.

The Reptilian bird, while incredibly large, wasn't big enough to hold Karth on his back… but could still grab his shoulders and hoist him into the air. Karth's animal guide was a light grey on his belly but all sorts of oranges and yellows on the back and most on the wings. His head a deeper red while the crest of feathers on his head and the very tips his wings and tail were a dark crimson. The creatures beady eyes stared at hers as it gave a mocking shriek and flew off, still holding Karth. Korra longed to knock the grin off of his face as he wordlessly waved goodbye.

Naga, it seemed, was even more peeved. The friendly rivalry between the two animals, very similar to the one their master's had, showed as Naga sped forward and wound up just below Karth as they crossed the finish line. The Referee declared it a tie but neither of them heard as they barrelled towards the mess hall. Naga managed to slow down but then Korra fell off and shortly after Naga rolled quickly into a food cart, being buried under berries and oranges, not getting up.

Korra looked up just into time to see Karth and phoenix fly through a window in the mess hall attic, smashing through wood where the bird's wingspan wouldn't fit through the window.

"Karth!" She yelled as dust and smoke bellowed through the opening. After a few terrifying moments Karth's head appeared through the hole and he grinned.

"We're okay!" he yelled happily.

Korra was relieved until a thought struck her. She rushed over to the cart where Naga had crashed and began to frantically dig the dog out. She was almost hysterical until Naga's head burst out of the pile.

Korra just stared as Naga gave a happy bark and proceeded to wallow happily through the pile of produce.

"Naga, don't do that again." Korra said happily. The dog merely grunted in reply, as if to say "no promises"

Korra heard cheering behind her. She turned to see Karth raise his hands in the air.

"We won!" He said happily.

"It was a tie!" the referee called and Karth deflated.

"Dammit, Korra, why do we keep getting ties?" He asked as he jumped down, phoenix electing to emit a few grumbling noises and fly into his perch on the roof, having to resort to using the claws on the edges of his wings to pull himself through. The bird more closely resembled a small dragon with feathers than an actual bird really. It had a reptilian tail and was quite nimble with his wing-claws.

Korra turned to Karth, smirking.

"What, something on my face?" he asked, feeling his face.

"No, but phoenix did leave a present on your head." Korra grinned and Karth felt his skull.

"Ah, phoenix, for the last time, I am not a bird toilet." He said. Korra laughed then used some water bending to get the white excretion off of Karth's head.

Today he was wearing his iron armour and helmet with the horns on top. His vials of alchemy potions and his other equipment were in scattered pouches attached to his armour in any place he could fit them. His hair was uncontrolled and sprang out from his head in every direction.

Almost since the day she'd met him Karth had been a packrat, keeping anything that could possibly be useful on his person and making it more useful when he had the chance. He was an amazing engineer and had a way with enchantments as well. His silver swords hung from scabbards at his sides. The blades were expertly made katanas and in Karth's hands, capable of splitting a hair.

Korra also had a broadsword at her side but didn't use it as much. She preferred to rely on her bending and rarely used the sword.

Karth was slightly more diverse. He used his magic and shouts very often but also used throwing knives, smoke bombs, potions, anything that was useful really. He was an expert with his swords and the bow and arrows he kept on his back. Karth really just used anything that would give him an advantage.

Whereas Korra's training had focused on her bending abilities, the skills of the Dragonborn were never set in stone and what each reincarnation of the Dragonborn was trained in depended on his interests and inherit skills. Quite often, the current Dragonborn wouldn't master very many skills but would become a jack of all trades, capable to adapt to any situation. At the very least that's how Karth worked.

Korra was simpler. If she needed to be complex or fancy she just applied it to her bending.

"Thanks, so when is—" Karth began but was cut off when Oko came running.

"Are you two alright? We really need to get a better finish line!" he said once he'd look them over.

"Ya think?" Karth asked, pointing a thumb to the mess hall. Somehow a small fire had started and was currently threatening to burn the building down.

"Wow, that's the third fire today? I'm impressed." Korra grinned.

"I think I tensed up and accidentally cast a fireball." Karth said and waved his hand. The flames quickly disappeared.

"Anyway, Tenzin will be here soon. Please, don't burn anything down before he gets here." Delphine said, quietly admiring the destruction. Karth had a Knack for breaking things and in sometimes putting them back together. He was good at breaking people too, but not putting them back together for the most part.

"Yeah, Karth. You always start fires before I get the chance." Korra grinned.

"It's not my fault I'm awesome." Karth said and Korra playfully punched his shoulder. The order leaders had to hide smiles as they watched the two playfully bicker. They'd grown to be inseparable and each was basically the sibling the other one never had.

The commotion died down around the compound as a roar echoed from the skies. Everyone looked up to see Tenzin's bison descending towards the compound.

"Tenzin's here! Come on, let's go." Korra yelled as she pulled Karth off his feet and dragged him towards the bison.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Ikki excitedly yelled as Meelo chewed on his father's head.

"Yes Ikki, we are _finally_ here." Tenzin said as his kids leapt off of the bison and ran through the snow, happy their long trip was over.

"Mother, it's so good to see you. Please, help me." Tenzin said as Meelo attacked his head.

"Meelo, you've gotten so big." Katara laughed but Meelo flew out of her grasp.

"Unhand me strange woman!" he declared loudly and ran off.

"He's been very excited these last few hours. How are you mother?" Tenzin asked.

"Aside from a small incident Karth caused, I'm fine." Tenzin raised an eyebrow.

"Don't judge me, the building was only a little on fire. Korra, I am able to walk, remember?" Karth said as Korra continued to drag him through the snow towards Tenzin. She dropped Karth into the snow as she gave Tenzin a bow. Karth got up and did the same, glaring profusely at Korra afterwards.

"Look at you two; you've grown so much since I last saw you. And you're still getting into trouble I see… Mystique and my father would be so proud…" Tenzin said with a small smile.

"Tenzin, it's so good to see you. I can't wait to start my airbending training." Korra said.

"Ah yes, Korra… about that…" Tenzin flustered.

"You're going to have to tell her sometime." Pema said.

"Tell me what?" Korra asked.

"erm… Perhaps we should talk inside…" Tenzin said.

-INSIDE THE DINING HALL

"So, you see Korra, the situation in Republic city is quite volatile at the moment. I'm one of its leaders and I can't stay away for long. It seems your airbending training will have to wait." Tenzin tried to explain gently.

"Tenzin, believe me I'd be happy to find another airbending master but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other. I'm going to have to go to Republic city with you." Korra said.

"Korra, I'm sorry. The city is very dangerous right now. It's just not an option." Tenzin said and Korra turned to Karth.

"Back me up here." She said.

"Tenzin, I really don't think the city is as dangerous as you believe. I'm sure the avatar and the Dragonborn can handle it." Karth said, trying to come at Tenzin from a different angle.

"I'm sorry, but your training will have to wait Korra." Tenzin said.

"Whatever." Korra said and stormed off.

Karth looked at Tenzin.

"You know, for an air nomad you are very stubborn. Try to see this from our point of view." Karth said and went after Korra. He saw her take Naga and ride off, probably to blow off some steam.

He called phoenix over and followed from a distance.

Soon enough they wound up at Korra's refuge from the world, dubbed by Karth as "the sulking cliff".

Sure enough Korra was sulking and didn't look up as Karth approached her and sat down next to her. They saw Tenzin's bison fly over, leaving them basically stranded.

Karth saw Korra's eyes harden and knew she was furious.

"This is ridiculous, none of my past lives had to deal with this, why am I different?" Kora asked no one in particular.

"I can't help you there; If I could conjure up one of your past lives, you know I would but I don't have any authority over avatar reincarnations. But, I agree that Tenzin is being an asshole… I know what'll make you feel better." Karth said and grinned at Korra.

"Pack your stuff, we're gonna get you to Republic city and set Tenzin's beard on fire when we get there." Karth said and Korra smiled, tackling him in a hug.

"You sure you want to come with? You really don't have to; this is my problem after all." Korra said as she adjusted Naga's saddle.

"Your problems are my problems Korra. We're a team, remember?" Karth said as he packed his stuff onto Naga's saddle bags.

Korra smiled.

"Nice night for an escape isn't it?" Delphine asked from the doorway.

"It is, the weather is perfect. Please don't tell me you're planning on stopping us." Karth said and Delphine shook her head.

"Tenzin's being an asshole and I hope you set his beard on fire when you get to Republic city." She said.

"Funny thing, that's exactly what I was planning to do. Thanks for understanding, Delphine." Korra said as they mounted Naga, phoenix ready to follow.

"If anyone asks,, you two are in your rooms, completely innocent." Delphine winked as Naga dug out of the compound,

First they stopped to see Korra's parents. Karth had to nudge Korra towards the door to get her past her nervousness of telling her parents. She knocked on the door, Karth behind her. Her parents were more accepting than she thought.

"Mom, dad, I need to find my own path as the avatar." Korra said as they hugged, Karth staying a bit of a distance away.

"We love you so much." Senna said.

"Karth, promise me you'll keep my daughter safe." Tonrak said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Korra can handle herself, but I promise I'll do my best." Karth said with a nod.

Soon enough, they wound up at the large stone manor Karth's parents had built.

"Oh, they are not gonna be happy." Karth lamented as he knocked on the door.

His dad opened the door, rubbing his eyes. "I really don't want any more ice llama milk, thank you… Karth?" Rarnic said confusedly.

"Hey dad, can you get mom, we need to talk." Karth said.

Soon enough Rarnic called his wife and an annoyed Katrina appeared. Karth explained the situation and his parents looked at each other.

"If you're sure that this is the right decision, we'll stand by you, son." Rarnic said.

"Thanks, I don't know how long I'll be gone for but I'll try to stay in touch. I love you guys." Karth said and they hugged.

"Keep him out of trouble, alright Korra." Katrina said and Korra nodded.

Soon enough they were riding through the ice plains, towards the harbour to get a ship. Korra, being naturally resistant from the cold, her family having always lived in the water tribe and all, wasn't having nearly as much trouble staying warm as Karth was. She could feel him fidget and shiver even in his snowsuit.

"High elves were not meant to live in the cold during a blizzard. Talos, I wish I was a snow elf right now. They have it easy in weather like this. Remember my cousin, Elisif?" Karth asked, talking to keep his mind off of the cold.

"How could I forget? She's even crazier than you!" Korra laughed.

"Crazy is a good thing. You know as well as I do that old king Bumi was absolutely insane and still took back an entire city almost by himself, not to ignore the snow elf rebels that helped him.

Anyway, she, at least, can walk around in this weather without shoes on! I wish I was that resistant to the cold." Karth said.

"You forget she practically melted when she went to visit you in the summerset isle, or so I've heard from your parents." Korra laughed.

"True, at least Phoenix has internal heating." Karth said, referring to the bird's natural ability to perform fire and shock magic. Said bird was clinging snugly to his back, sound asleep.

"Stop complaining, we're almost there." Korra said and the port came into view.

"Alrighty then, now we just have to hire a ship. How much money did you bring?" Karth asked and Korra deadpanned.

"I thought you were gonna bring the money, great, now we have to go all the way back!" Korra face palmed.

"Hey, it's not a big deal, we can just stow away in one of the cargo holds. Or if you prefer I can use a touch of illusion to buddy up to a captain somewhere, make him think we're old friends in desperate need of a lift." Karth said, raising his eyebrows. He enjoyed using illusion and watching people do his bidding.

"We'll see when we get there, but you have to promise me you won't go overboard. I still remember that time you bewitched Oko and made him think he was the fire lord, even though that was funny." Korra said as they rode into the harbour town.

**DU! DUH! DUUHNHN! So, there you have it folks, the prologue to my story. Just to summarize some changes I made.**

· **Avatar and Dragonborn protect the world and they both have reincarnation cycles, though the Dragonborn isn't specific to any nation or race, it's kind of randomized.**

· **Tamriel is smack damn in the middle of the ocean, between all the other nations, and is on good terms with most of them.**

· **The snow elves were never turned into blind stalkers who wear bug corpses, YAY!**

· **Some swearing and possible scenes of violence, POSSIBLY**

· **Bending and magic are very prominent but so are old Tamrielic weapons and some old ones from other nations. It wouldn't feel like the empire if they didn't have pointy weapons and I didn't have the heart to add in guns. That would give none benders too much power.**

· **Vampires and werewolves aren't hunted down like animals anymore but are still fairly feared and have to obey strict rules. Lemme know if you wanna have a werewolf Korra and Vampire Karth. No? anyone?**

**Please Read and Review And let me know if you have any suggestions. I was serious about the vampire werewolf thing a paragraph ago but I'll decide judging by the reviews I get. IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA TO BETTER THIS STORY SPEAK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR TONGUE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Cheers.**

**Yours sincerely**

**A very sincere person**

**Signed, in a sincere manner**

**Yours truly**

**Sincerely**

**A Man Named ChainGun Butch**

**Sincerely**

**Goodbye**

**Sincerely…**

**Okay…You can go now…**

**Sincerely…**

**A man who is ending this ****chapter****… ****D:**

**Sincerely…**

**GET THE HELL OUT OF MY STORY! (UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER OR UNTIL YOU REVIEW)**

**Sincerely…**

**Oh god…**


	2. Chapter 1: It Is A Boat

**Hello again everybody! Here is the next chapter, for your pleasure. Again, let me know if you want me to add anything to the story. Just, for the love of everything holy in the universe, do not ask me to add makorra. I don't know why but I cannot stand makorra.**

**Also, this story might have quite a few characters, so try to keep up, not to imply that any of you wouldn't be able to of course, it's just that I've got a feeling I might go overboard with characters a bit but don't hate me if I do…**

**Anyway, STORY TIME! :D :D :D :D**

After three days of travelling in a blizzard and sleeping in ice caves with itchy sleeping bags, Karth could have cried he was so happy to see the port. Naga walked into the modestly sized harbour.

"We'll have to find a ship fast, it'll be dark soon and all the captains will either leave or go to an inn. Normally we could just wait a day in an inn ourselves but… we can't afford it…" Korra said an air of accusation to her voice.

"Hey, that was an error in communication. Besides, I didn't have to come with…" Karth said, wishing Korra would drop the issue.

Korra sighed, "You're right, sorry. I'm just really nervous but I shouldn't take it out on you." Korra said sincerely.

Karth put a hand on her shoulder from behind on his seat on Naga, giving her a slight squeeze.

"No worries, I know the fact that we have to take a ship and not a bison is annoying. I think I see a port office or whatever it's called. Let's see if we can book a ship there." Karth said and Korra led Naga to a small building with a sign out front marking it as the port authority.

"Stay here girl, and don't eat the seagulls. I know how you think." Korra said and they went inside.

"Let's see what a trip would cost before I turn anyone into a slave, I always feel guilty afterwards." Karth said as he took his snowsuit hood down.

The office was very small, a desk, two filing cabinets and a waiting chair the only furniture. A skinny old man with a massive beard and ironically no hair sat sleeping at the desk. Karth hesitantly prodded him gently.

"what…? Oh, sorry there, I was about to clock out for the night, guess I dozed off, what can I do for you, youngsters?" The old redguard said in a friendly voice.

"Hi there, we're looking for a ship to Republic city, could you tell us who to talk to?" Korra asked.

"No need, I can figure out the rates and ask a captain who stops here regularly and is a friend of mine to take you there. He should be heading back to republic city tomorrow. Now then, are you looking to transport any cargo or is it just you two?" The man asked as he got paper and a type writer out.

"Well, us and a polar bear dog and a snap dragon outside." Korra said nervously.

"Ooh, sorry miss but he won't take any wild animals on board. Superstitious about his crew getting eatin' and all…" the man said.

"Oh, no. they're perfectly tame. The snap dragon eats out of my hand and the polar bear dog is essentially just a big teddy bear." Karth said, throwing a teeny bit of illusion magic into his voice, hoping to convince the man without having to resort to full-on mind control.

"Hmm, he won't like it but if you can do show to him that they obey your commands it should be fine. Okay then, a single middle class cabin, two beds, with meals included, space for the animals, and food for them, to republic city, will cost you a total of five thousand yuans." The old man said, looking a bit nervous.

"Wow! Geez… umm, Karth, quick, magic him up…" Korra said quietly.

"Hmm, I don't suppose I could exchange an item of equal value or the trip?" Karth asked.

"You're in luck, this is also the trading post. What you got to sell?" The man asked, brightening slightly in hopes he wouldn't have to turn the kids away.

Karth fished around in his pack for a bit, after some grumbling, pulled a gemstone out.

"I knew this thing was lucky." Karth said as he put the perfectly cut green sphere onto the table.

"Karth, that's your lucky charm. You can't sell that!" Korra said, knowing how precious the stone was to Karth. He'd found it while exploring some ruins and a few minutes later, after narrowly avoiding being crushed by falling rubble, declared the item to be powerfully lucky.

"It's never been very useful in terms of practical application anyway. Besides, it's worth it to get you to Tenzin." Karth said.

The old man whistled.

"Damn, this thing is big, and heavy! I'd say this'll get you about eight thousand yuans if you trade it in. What ya say, son?" The old man said after looking the object over.

"Deal, can you point us to the captain?" Karth said but before the old man could answer the door opened and a gruff looking orc came in, plopping down in the chair, rubbing his head. He carried a large mace at his side and took a swig of ale from his bottle.

"I tell you Ram, Business is horrible in this port! I need to find some goods or people to transport soon, or I'll go mad!" He said as he gulped the drink.

"You're in luck Durkash, these two want passage to Republic city." The old man said. The orc looked up and smiled.

"Thank Malacath! Is it just you two or do I need to get the boys to load some goods up?" Durkash asked hopefully.

"I've already got all the details here." Ram said and handed Durkash the sheet.

"A polar bear dog? Is it tame?" Durkash asked, surprised.

"She's a big fluffy teddy bear and the bird eats out of my hand." Karth said quickly.

"Damn, you kids must be some trainers. Alright, I guess I can do five thousand, as long as you show me the dog won't eat my crew. You do have the money, don't you?" Durkash said suspiciously.

"Once I cache in my lucky charm, more than enough." Karth said and Durkash saw the green gem.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you a noble? I can't think of anyone else who would carry gemstones around." The sea captain said.

"My mom is a commander in the empire and my dad's high up in the mages guild. Although, I found the gem in an old ruin. That thing is damn lucky." Karth said.

The orc visibly brightened and extended a hand towards Karth.

"Ha! Always happy to meet the son of an imperial commander, and one that isn't afraid to get his hands dirty dungeon delving no less? I was a captain in the Imperial Navy for years! I've got a good feeling about you two. I'll meet you at my ship, the Castoff, tomorrow morning, nine sharp. I'm at dock fifteen." The orc said happily.

"There's just one more thing," Karth said as the old man gave him a large wad of yuans for the gem. "If I give you seven thousand five hundred, can you bump us up to first class and can we come aboard now?" Karth asked and the orc laughed.

"I sure can!" Karth handed the orc most of the money and gave the rest of the yuans to the old man.

"Keep the change, friend." Karth said.

"Well… Thank you very much young man! That is most kind of you but I can't accept this." The man stammered.

"Nope, too late! Cheers!" Karth said quickly as they left.

"I like this boy, I really like this boy!" Durkash laughed and after seeing Naga roll over at Korra's command and Phoenix sitting calmly on Karth's shoulder agreed to take them aboard right then.

Korra was still surprised Karth had given up his charm for her but reasoned she shouldn't be. He'd always been willing to do anything for her; he was just a wonderful friend that way. It was no wonder they considered each other siblings.

Soon enough they arrived at a large but well maintained ship and went up the gangplank, the captain leading them to their quarters, across the hall from his.

"Well, here we are, your pets are already in the pens, don't worry. If there's one thing I can't stand, its animal's cruelty, they'll be fine. Let me know if you need anything. After all, you just made this whole trip worth it!" Durkash laughed as he left them with their privacy.

"Well… that was—" Karth began but fell over when Korra tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you so much! I promise I'll make this up to you!" Korra said after they landed on the floor and planted a small kiss on his check, something very unlike her.

"Korra, I'd do anything for you. Remember that." Karth said, earning another hug from Korra. She looked around, taking in the spacious cabin with two double beds and wooden flooring. Rugs and carpets were all over the floors and it even had an on suite bathroom, something ships almost never had, as far as Korra knew.

"So, this cabin is really nice actually. Damn, you're good at EVERYTHING!" Korra laughed.

"Only the best for my best friend." Karth said happily.

Korra got a towel and an extra set of clothes out of her bag and walked towards the bathroom, when her hand was a literal centimetre from the door handle she felt a whoosh of air behind her and she was picked up and carried away from the door.

Karth hastily ran into the bathroom, beating Korra to a hot shower.

"Karth, that's my shower!" Korra lamented as she banged on the door. She heard the water turn on.

"Nope! It is MY shower! I hereby claim this bathroom and everything inside it as property of ME! You must either pay a tax to get in or wait until I am finished. Or you could stand outside naked and hope it rains, that works too in my experience." Karth yelled dramatically as he got into the shower.

"Come on, that is so unfair." She heard Karth groan in pleasure.

"Oh, it's so warm. I can feel all the troubles of the world melting away!" Karth said, mocking Korra's lack of a shower.

Korra crossed her arms and huffed. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. She decided to simply sit on her bed and think about the day's events and what she would say to Tenzin. She'd beat Karth up after he got out of the shower.

Ten minutes later Karth emerged, just wearing his pants and a green tunic, grinning like an idiot.

"You can have the shower now, just beware that I got all my germs everywhere." He said as he plopped down next to Korra, who was fiddling with something in her hands.

"What you doing?" He asked casually.

"Found this Rubric's Cube in your bag, I'm trying to see if I'm any good at it." Korra said as she showed him the golden coloured cube with gems all over it.

"Korra! That's not a-!" Karth began but was interrupted when the device exploded in a shower of smoke and dust, covering both of them in the substance.

Karth glared at Korra, snatching the device from her hands.

"This is a dwemer doom grenade. When activated it emits a cloud of smoke and then If it detects that anyone in the nearby vicinity has hostile intent towards the person who threw it, it explodes, incinerating everything in a fifty metre radius and showering everything in a two hundred metre radius in deadly pieces of poison lead that will cause death twenty seconds after entering the bloodstream. It took me a month to make and is powerful enough the blow up a warship if it detects any hostile upon said warship.

IT IS NOT A RUBICS CUBE!" Karth said as he fumed.

Korra just smiled sheepishly, knowing Karth was furious.

"Honestly, Korra! You know my stuff is dangerous and I've asked you before not do mess with it! You could have killed everyone on this ship, if I'd survived how I would feel?!" Karth ranted; clearly shocked that Korra had nearly blown them up.

"I'm sorry, I know this won't help much right now but I promise I won't touch anything like that without checking with you first." Korra said sincerely and Karth deflated.

"Females… why did Akatosh have to make you _curious _about EVERYTHING…?" Karth grumbled to himself as he pressed a few buttons on the device, locking it and putting it back in his rucksack. He then took a sheet of metal and placed it next to the bag. He pressed a few buttons and silver metal enveloped the bag several times over, protecting it from intrusion.

"Okay, hopefully my stuff is now Korra-proof." Karth grumbled as he put the heavy sphere on the ground and climbed into his bed.

"Again, sorry." Korra said.

Karth sighed.

"It's alright, I was just afraid you'd get hurt. I don't know what I'd do without you Korra." Karth said and she smiled.

After a shower of her own, they both fell asleep, all in all happy with the day's events.

THE NEXT MORNING

Korra was awake first and decided she'd wonder around the ship for a bit. She had to hand it to Captain Durkash; the guy took pride in his ship and his crew. The place was well maintained and clean and all the crew members were very polite to her, and it wasn't fake politeness either. She got the sense they actually wanted to please a passenger.

Soon enough she headed to the mess hall to get some breakfast. With her tray of food she approached a table that wasn't as empty as the others.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked the sailors sitting there.

"Nope, have a seat." One of them said.

"Thanks, so, any idea when we'll reach Republic city?" Korra asked. The captain had said it would take two to three weeks but Korra couldn't think of a conversation topic.

"If the weather keeps up like this, I'd say a week." A wood elf beside her said as he strung a bow.

Korra raised an eyebrow.

"You guys are allowed to carry weapons on the ship?" she asked.

"We have to; there have been a lot of pirates this last month. The empire's been cracking down on them so they all moved onto easier prey and the route we're taking is their new favourite ambush site. Don't worry though, the castoff is too big a target for most of them and everyone here is trained in combat. I'd like to see any pirates try to get onto _this _tub!" the elf said as he finished fixing his bow.

"You make a good point, so, what's it like spending so much time on a ship?" Korra asked and the other sailor at the table, a man with a mechanical arm, smiled.

**(A/N Dwarven implants are primitive but do exist in this story! Don't you just love technology?)**

"It's not so bad, actually. The pay is good and Durkash treats us fairly. The only downside is that after a long time at sea, you develop land-sickness. Argonians especially." The green reptilian man said.

"True enough, I can't hold my food in for a day after we dock. Anyway, if you don't mind me asking, why are you going to Republic city? I've heard it's pretty volatile at the moment." The elf said.

"I've got training I need to complete and the master I'm going to be working with wasn't able to come to me." Korra said, trying to politely avoid the subject.

"Ah, what're you studying? Are you a mage?" the Argonian asked.

"The friend I'm travelling with is but I'm just a normal water bender for the most part. I know some basic magic but it's nothing special." Korra said and saw Karth walk groggily into the mess hall.

"Speak of the devil, Hey Karth! Over here!" Korra beckoned Karth over and he almost fell asleep in his food when he sat down.

"Morning." He said simply, stifling a yawn.

"Wow, you look terrible. What happened?" Korra asked.

"I just didn't sleep for some reason. I blame society." Karth said as he struggled to stay awake.

"You'll get used to it. Most people don't sleep well on the open sea on their first night." The Argonian said and Karth just nodded.

"So, how long until I can stand on solid ground again?" Karth asked and Korra laughed as he nearly fell over again.

"About a week if the weather stays like this, tough guy." Korra said.

"Oh, Talos save me!" Karth wailed quietly.

"Anyway, would you be interested in a sparring match sometime? There aren't many water benders on the ship and I need the exercise." The Argonian said.

"Don't do it!" Karth said quickly.

"Don't do what?" The Argonian asked.

"Don't spar with her, she cheats!" Karth said in mock seriousness.

Korra wasn't impressed. "When have I ever cheated?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm too tired to remember." Karth said and Korra decided to ignore him until he was able to make sense.

"Anyway, would you like to spar with me sometime?" The Argonian asked.

"Sure, wanna meet me on the deck after breakfast?" Korra asked and the Argonian nodded.

Ten minutes later Karth was awake and Korra and the Argonian were about to spar. She hadn't gotten his name but Karth started the match before she could ask.

She dodged a block of ice and responded with a water whip. The Argonian jumped over it and towards her, surrounding his fists in ice as he slammed into the deck where she had been standing a moment ago.

Before he could get up from his crouch, Korra sent a kick to his chest and he rolled onto his back. She sent another water whip his way but he rolled and lunged at her, his hands again covered in ice-claws.

The two continued like this for another two minutes, unable to land a hit on one another but when Korra created a wall of ice to stop the Argonian's lunge he simply smashed through it and landed on top of her, pinning her and winning the round.

The crowd of sailors that had gathered gave a cheer.

"You put up a good fight, I'm impressed." The Argonian said as he helped Korra up.

"Thanks, nice work with the claws, I don't use that move often but it works for you." Korra said and Karth stepped forward.

"There you have it folks, the grand champion of the universe!" He yelled dramatically, lifting up the Argonian's arm.

The crowd laughed at his humour and Karth turned to the Argonian.

"Mind if I join in?" he asked.

"Not at all, you're friend said you're a mage. This should be interesting. Just, try not to go overboard." The man said and they got into their stances, Korra acting as the new referee.

The crowd of sailors watched curiously as Karth charged towards the Argonian, not preparing any magic.

The Argonian was surprised but quickly recovered as the two fought in unarmed close quarters.

A sweeping leg kick sent Karth to the ground but as his opponent tried to pin him he pushed up with his legs, sending the man flying.

Karth quickly got up and prepared a small amount of lightning in his hands, the Argonian responding by gathering water around him, ready to defend.

Karth launched a stream of sparks but the Argonian used his water to channel it and then launched the electrified liquid back at Karth, who barely dodged.

The Argonian had a good defence against lightning so Karth changed tactics.

He charged at the Argonian again, sending a wave of force towards him, knocking the water out of the man's hands and leaving him vulnerable.

Karth quickly two jabs to his arms with his fingers, hitting pressure points and rendering his opponent's arms useless.

The lizard man wasn't done yet though, he used his legs to send sweeping currents of water at Karth's torso, forcing the elf back, unable to cast any spells.

Soon enough Karth failed to dodge a hit and was sent rolling. Soon enough he was pinned as well.

Korra walked over and, mimicking Karth's dramatic voice, yelled.

"The grand champion of the universe remains undefeated!" she laughed.

"You're fast for a mage. Where did you learn pressure points?" The Argonian asked as he sat down, trying to get the feeling back into his arms.

"I try to be versatile. You can learn a lot by getting into a bar fight. Let me fix that." Karth said and jabbed the points again from a different angle and the Argonian helped him up.

"Didn't peg you for the drinking type." He said.

"I'm not, but it's a good way to make some extra money. Go into a bar that doesn't impose a limit on how many drinks you can have and challenge a drunk to a fight with a hundred septims on the line. The other guy will go down fast and you've just made some easy money without too much trouble, if you win of course." Karth grinned.

The next week went on in the same pattern. The pair of travellers sparred with any of the willing sailors, beating most of them fairly easily. They mostly just did their best to find something to occupy their time.

Eventually Republic city came into view and they packed up their things and prepared to leave. They said their goodbyes to the few sailors whose names they knew and were just about to lead naga off of the ship when Durkash put a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"If you ever need a ship again, look me up or give me a call." Durkash said, handing Korra his contact information on a piece of paper.

"Thanks, we will." Korra smiled as they bounded off of the gangplank, taking in the sights.

"So many sato-mobiles... this place is as big as the imperial city!" Karth said as they made their way through the streets towards air Temple Island.


	3. Chapter 2: Of Thugs And Soul Gems

Sorry this took so long but my internet only just became slightly usable again. Sorry for the wait folks but the internet service in south Africa is shit. Blame the politicians. As always, please read and review. Also, thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far, you guys are the best.

"You know, it's always amazed me how easily Tamriel and the rest of the world opened up, after being so suspicious of each other for so long." Karth said as he marvelled at the sights, the many locals and foreigners around the city giving them little mind.

"A little Dragonborn influence can go a long way." Korra said with a nudge.

"True but it's still hard to believe all of this was accomplished by a twelve year old boy and a fifteen year old Khajiit frozen in ice, Dragonborn and avatar or not." Karth said.

"They were respected enough to get a massive statue for each of them." Korra said as she pointed to the statue in the bay.

Avatar Aang held a calm expression as he rested his staff on the ground in front of him while Mystique had a slight grin as she held her battle-axe high for the world to see.

The two stared at the statue for a few moments before they noticed Naga had wondered around and gotten them lost.

"Um, did you see which way we came from?" Korra asked.

"Nope, I'll go ask for directions." Karth said and hopped off towards an elderly man polishing a phonograph.

He'd elected to not carry his swords with him and put on a friendly smile as he strode towards the man.

"Excuse me, sir?" Karth asked and the man looked up, smiling in a friendly manner.

"I'm sorry to bother you but me and my friend need to get to air Temple Island. Can you point the way?" Karth asked and the man smiled.

"Just head straight that way; the island is to the right of the big statue in the bay. You can't miss it." The man said.

"Thank you sir" Karth was about to turn around but something caught his eye.

"Excuse me, but could I see that staff?" he asked and pointed to the solid silver object hanging on the wall. It had a dark leather grip near each each end but lacked any kind of ornament on the head.

Judging by the white and black gems encrusted in a swirling pattern around it, it was definitely a mages staff.

"Ah, you must be a student of the craft. That is an old Akaviri relic I found in my youth. It isn't enchanted with a specific element, but rather is used as a focus to enhance the user's spells. It doesn't need to be recharged with soul gems and it naturally increases the wearer's strength. Here's the best part." The man said and touched the staff. Karth sensed some alteration at work as the staff turned into a pair of dual katanas, very similar to the ones he almost always had with him. They were made from the same materials as the staff and even had the gems encrusted in the handle.

"It is very susceptible to alteration spells from the one wielding it and can even turn into a compact form, easy to hide." The man said as the staff turned into a small pen-sized rod and then back into the normal size.

"How much?" Karth asked, mesmerized.

"Unfortunately this thing is one of a kind; It has been my prized possession for as long as I can remember. I wouldn't be able to part with it." The man said and Karth nodded.

"I understand, thanks for the directions." Karth said and walked back towards Korra when a bright red hot-rod with a golden chimera embossed on the front pulled up noisily. Three thuggish looking men emerged from the vehicle and walked towards the old shop owner.

The lead thug grinned and leaned on the doorway to the shop casually.

"Mr Chung, please tell me you have my money. Otherwise, I won't be able to protect your fine establishment." The man said.

"Business has been slow and you can't get blood from a stone. You'll just have to wait for your money." The old man said and turned.

The thug seemed less than pleased and roughly grabbed the old man and slammed him against the wall.

"You'll give me my money or else-" The thug couldn't finish his threat as Korra cut him off. She stood a few feet in from the thugs, a confidant smirk on her face.

The thugs burst out laughing.

"Since you are obviously fresh off of the boat I'm going to give you some advice. This is triple threat triad territory and we don't take kindly to kids trying to be heroes. Run along, before you wind up in the hospital." The man said.

"You're the one who's going to need a hospital and for your sake I hope there's one nearby." Korra said, cracking her knuckles.

"Who do you think you are?" the man asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh her? She's nobody." Karth said, appearing in front of the man.

"I gathered that." The man said but Karth wasn't finished.

"Yeah, she is definitely nobody. That is of course, you think a master water bender and a powerful mage are nobody." Karth said, leaning in close to the man with a feral grin on his face.

"Here's what's going to happen, you and your friends are going to leave or you'll become very familiar with the inside of a soul gem." Karth said, holding up the glowing gem to the man's face.

"Ooh, what's that? A magic rock?" The thug in red laughed.

"Close enough, this is a soul gem, a vessel that will allow me to trap your living energies inside of it. I just have to wave my hand and your life essence will leave your bodies and be transported into this cramped little rock. From there I can do all kinds of nasty things to you. Do you want to get on my bad side?" Karth asked, lighting his other hand with green fire and holding the soul gem closer to the man's face.

"You're bluffing." The lead thug said simply.

"Do you want to take that chance?" Karth quietly laughed.

The thugs stood frozen for a few moments before the lead thug straightened.

"If I see you around here again, I will break your face." He said and called his friends over to their car. They left in a trail of smoke and gas from the noisy engine.

"Pansies." Korra said as she approached.

"I almost wish that I could've used this." Karth said as he pocketed the gem and helped the old man up.

"Thank you, young man. I must say you certainly know how to talk someone down. I must repay you." The man said and walked towards the staff.

"That's really not necessary, sir. I don't need a-" Karth began but the staff was dropped into his hands.

"I insist, you saved my shop and possibly my life. Now I must repay you." The man said in a voice that didn't leave room for argument.

"I… thank you sir, I'll be sure to put this to good use." Karth said and they walked away.

"Looks like you got a new toy." Korra laughed as they rode towards air temple island.


End file.
